conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics
LHey woogers, do you know why it says this: (and ) instead of (and largest city)? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's being idiotic. I'll look at it when I have more time. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 00:13, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol. I've always liked the way the word "idiotic" sounds. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :id jot ik Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 00:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Were there Oblasts in the USSR? I think Oblasts should be divisions of Republics. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:05, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure. :) --Rasmusbyg 18:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Read as this: The USSR is divided into republics, for majority ethnic groups in areas. This includes: Russians (in the Russian SSR), Ukrainians (in the Ukrainian SSR), etc. Oblasts are divisions of Republics. The Russian SSR has a lot, but the others only have 5 to 30. If any of these has a majority of an ethnic group that isn't the republic's ethnic group, but would be the size of a few san marinos (too small to be a republic), they are made an Autonomous Oblasts. Ones that have the republic's ethnic group as a majority are just normal oblasts. And Moscow is a federal territory but still technically a part of the Russian SSR. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay I'll work on the Republics :) if thats okay :) --Rasmusbyg 18:16, June 18, 2010 (UTC) And krais are basically oblasts with two features: sparse population and large area. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Tell me that the $61 trillion GDP is a joke... Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Or a miscalculation. That's MORE than impossible. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 19:07, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Must be inflation that's gonna hit in a few months :P… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Wait this is future world? Huh?? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes sir, it is. Welcome back the USSR. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Can he wait until after the war? I sorta don't wanna have to go through so much paperwork to change everything, because this is HUGE. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) No because the USSR never died. That's the whole thing. It has existed since the 1950s and earlier. The country alters everything. The OIS Buffer Zone is negated. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:33, June 18, 2010 (UTC) If that makes it, I quit. One technically can't take my territory, and a buffer zone running right through a random country is illogical. I need to negociate… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) The Buffer Zone isn't your territory as you stated. It belongs to OIS which consists of a million blanks. Secondly, the zone does run through a random country (Russia) and is completely illogical: *"It is there to prevent Russian attack." **HURF DURF RUSSIA IS NOW GOING TO ATTACK YOU FOR INVADING ITS TERRITORY. ILLOGICAL. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:56, June 18, 2010 (UTC) That's actually the same mentality as Al Qaeda. "HURF DURF Get out of my holy lands!" BOOM WORLD TRADE CENTER. Here comes America into your holy lands to kick your ass. Completely illogical. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:05, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Why do you keep comparing me to Al Qaeda or something? I thought we were done with insulting each other, because I talked Everetti Law over with SC and I have tons of new problems with it. It is my territory because I administer it. And also you see the word "buffer." It's basically a bunch of stuff Russia would have to get through to invade countries like Mongolia. Forget the buffer zone. There's lots of stuff that could be taken, EAF is to get Sakhalin somehow, Caucasus lol has a lot of that territory. I would have to go through every single page to edit out any mention of Russia or any other countries, and you would too, and you know how much that is, and it's A LOT. And you would also need to delete everything mentioning Yarphei from your pages too, that should be fun… I need to talk to TM about this because honestly, not trying to offend him, but facts show that he's always had trouble maintaining two countries (like me lol). —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:13, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Who is SC? Everett's laws can be whatever I want them to. There's nothing wrong with them. But everyone has problems with your strange behavior, "free cities", buffer zones, Beligium randomly siding with Yarphei, constant war and invasions, weather control, Jedi mind control, etc, etc. There isn't much to change with Russia now actually. Because Caucasus exists, many things still happened, such as the Everett-Russia War, so my pages are all the same. The only thing gone is this silly Buffer Zone. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Assume people like Sergeant Chomp, Woogers, and I make up a sizable minority of people. Then there should be more negative reaction to Everett's policies than you predict, and that's what I mean. However, Yarphei is not weird because I back up all the "strange behaviours" with some sort of psychology and/or rhyme and reason. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of Sergeant Chomp and this supposed other guy, where are they? Cantonese Republic and SCOSK have been sitting inactive for over a month now with zero activity. Where are they? No edits, no roleplay, no activity? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:33, June 18, 2010 (UTC) In response to "negative reaction to Everett's policies".... Everett already hates Yarphei and everything in its policies including the abuse of its people, invasion and occupations of foreign nations (UK, Russia, Beligum) and its constant harassment of the west. SCOSK? Everett looks down on any country that is ruled by a religious government. Look how well the Middle East is doing because of it, not to mention Europe during the Dark Ages. As for Cantonese Republic, Everett is going to be very angry that Americans in California are being occupied by Chinese and will not recognize its control over the state. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) i have a recommendation. have the buffer zone be the catalyst for CIS gaining even more power and evolving into a union of soviet sovereign states. if you™ execute this right, then no timeline abnormalities will occur. the new USSR forms within russia's borders under the need to adapt to the OIS at their doorstep and is under your control with the current territory for the war's duration; then, the new USSR draws in its old comrades back into its arms, ie: ukraine, kazakhstan, etc, as they leave OIS after the war, and join the new USSR,completing the emergence of the new nation in the desired form. the stress of the war is creating all sorts of new nations. in the modified version of my original FGC concept, the one i am using for FW, FGC formed when the EU felt threatened by the new world order. use the war as a reason for russia and CIS to slowly evolve into the USSR.Gatemonger 23:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) There can still be a NDF, is just has to be around the USSR and not Russia. We are also willing to sell the Sakhalin Island to the EAF for a low price if there is no NDF. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:21, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I've already started developing Sakhalin. Paying for it after receiving it is a non-starter. Just change the history so that in the Yalta Agreement, Stalin didn't jack my island without agreement. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 00:29, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Just pretend you paid the USSR $15,000,000 for Sakhalin. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) 640,500,000 yen is a lot of money to be randomly tossing around for stuff I already own. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 00:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, you don't already own it. You will have owned it once you buy it from me, but this is actually supposed to be happening in the past. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:04, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I do own it. The land was a blank when I acquired it. It wasn't reserved by you or Rasmus when I rightfully annexed it. In metatime, my nation existed before yours, and you can't just randomly decide to take a piece of it because it fits the traditional boundaries of your nnew nation. Show me proof you reserved it and I'll pay for it. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 02:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) but its not real money. anyways, how about to compensate for OIS's losses by this nation's formation, they take some neutral states in africa?Gatemonger 02:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh please stop this nonsense. Anyone could have come from the outside and take whats left of Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Finland and Kazakhstan. The you would have had the same problems. We have the right to create a country using those BLANK countries!. Ask HAM-HAM how many time he have had to change his country's history and pages. Everytime a new country is connected and Disconnected you have to go through your articles. Eery country that exist now STILL exist! We can't take those countries! --Rasmusbyg 02:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC) you can have your county; just, because its so huge, and btw i am really excited to have the USSR in FW, some modifications will have to be made to FW. this is inevitable, so everyone stop complaining and start actually working on the modifications.Gatemonger 03:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Woogers already laid claim to Sakhalin or whatever its called, its rightfully his. He also has RW historical ownership of the islands as he stated with the Yalta Agreement. Just alter FW to match RW as if the agreement never happened IRL therefore EAF always had the island. Besides that, everyone will have to alter their information and histories regarding the USSR/Russia. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :ENOUGH!!! You don't have what is now an enclave of the USSR. I have several points to make: 1) We all know that TM has never been able to keep control of two countries and now we are giving up half of Eurasia to someone who couldn't even handle New Greece. And he can hardly handle Cascadia; it might as well be on the watchlist for inactivity. 2) Note the situation. It's the middle of the PAFF-OIS war, and all of a sudden, someone who obsessively tries to get countries for PAFF now all of a sudden takes at least EIGHT OIS countries, and then the only PAFF country is Russia. He's just doing this to get power, and if he isn't it's a clear reason and/or benefit for personal gain. 3) China would never have split up had it had such a large border with an enemy superpower. 4) Kalmykia's history and future, etc., are EPICALLY RUINED. I AM NOT FORCED TO CHANGE MY DAMNED HISTORY JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE SWALLOWS UP ASIA. 5) Rules to avoid swallowing up mass amounts of nations. Cough cough. 6) I REFUSE TO CHANGE ANY ARTICLES until this is settled. If certain countries are not returned, namely Mongolia, Turkmenistan, Belarus, and Ukraine, then I refuse to participate in FW any longer. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:20, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ENOUGH! 1) Lol. New Greece was boring, so I asked to have it removed because I didn't want it. And, uh, yes I can handle Cascadia. If that argument is valid, pretty much every nation would be on the watchlist. 2) Wrong. We accidentally decided to make this when Rasmus, UP and I were on the FW chat and talking about Franco-Germany. I brought up how I'd recommend Gatemonger turn the FGE into something like the credit link on the page. And it's not for benefit in the war or for personal gain. 3) Um, right. EDIT: What enemy? The USSR doesn't plan to be hostile to any country, except countries that support the buffer zone thing. But that was after the split. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:19, June 20, 2010 (UTC) 4) I'll allowing almost all of what we planned for WW3. I'm allowing yarphei to invade, kalmykia to expand, etc. And most of Africa and all the rest of Asia can be part of OIS. 5) Cough cough. UP specifically told me and Rasmus it was fine. 6) Mongolia won't be in (even though it's in the althist). Turkmenistan might be in. Belarus and Ukraine will be in. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:28, June 19, 2010 (UTC) 1) TM is sharing it with Rasmusbyg and I was also invited to aid in it but I'm not too interested. You by the way, already have one Major country, one minor and two shared. You so far have two dead and inactive countries of them which we're still waiting on any development or activity. So far they just sit there. 2) That may be your opinion but that wasnt the reasoning when it was discussed. 3) Welcome to Future World. Things are altered due to other players joining and new nations rising. Happens all the time. Do you know how many times I altered Everett since December 2008 due to people joining? 4) I've yet to even see an article for Kalmykia, obviously nothing needs changing. Write it according to the new scenario. You already claimed the land, so it is yours. Alter history and work with the USSR. It's called RP. 5) DK, you can't complain about large chunks of land since you technically control every corner of the globe: Yarphei, OIS Buffer Zone, Kalmykia, SCOSK, Cantonese Republic, Falklands, Free Cities and Belgium. Russia is a big country but its a single lone country. The USSR is taking up only four or five countries. 6) Mongolia amd Turkmenistan are not even part of the new USSR. But because they are blanks, you can't lay claim to them. If someone wants to make a country with blanks, they can. That is your problem. I don't like it when people wipe out allies of Everett but I deal with it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Actually UP there is a big article about Kalmykia but it's still missing things about the economy and foreign relations. I am willing to have Kalmykia breakaway temporarily as I stated. It was originally going to be the Kalmyk SSR but. . . yeah. WW3 will go pretty much as planned. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:10, June 20, 2010 (UTC) DK the USSR was actually MY idea! Nothing about wanting power! I asked TM if he wanted to share a country. Kalmykia will not be a part of the USSR. We're taking Finland, Belarus, Ukraine, Russia and Kazakhstan. The country is smaller than everett in population. --Rasmusbyg 02:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Kay, I understand. Just ate a delicious meal and I'm feeling great. However, you understand what I'm worried about is not necessarily population. You have what's so called the heartland, which means you have a huge advantage in Eurasia. We need to still negociate. Would it be okay if I was to claim all the countries that I wanted for OIS (except maybe Italy)? 1) Lol, I'm not saying I don't have trouble managing two countries (which I do). SCOSK is progressing slowly due to communication difficulties and the Cantonese Republic appears on some maps but it technically doesn't exist yet. I'm just saying he has trouble, but if he's sharing it it doesn't matter. 2) It's just really suspicious. I didn't realize you were only taking a few countries, though. Sorry. 3) Isn't USSR a member of PAFF? Or is it neutral? 4) Kay. Am I allowed a DMZ? I won't go crazy except in Buryatia, Tuva, and Manchuria, areas which would probably have the most support being annexed into OIS countries. 5) lol, just saying. 6) Sorry, I thought you were killing off tons of countries, not just a few. As long as we can keep the -istans and -zstan we should be fine. WWWII can't really happen the same way, because it involves Ukraine. Can you annex Ukraine to the USSR in after the war? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:58, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually it was originally my idea, Rasmus. . . lol. 1) Ok. 2) Lol. 3) We don't know yet. But not OIS. 4) Yes, I'm allowing the WWIII to go as planned. 5) Lol. 6) Yeah. Let's just say the USSR gave them complete independence because of big protests and stuff like that in 2003 or 2004. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Kay. All's good. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Clarification for Ukraine, please. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Ukraine is the Ukrainian SSR. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) "Let's just say the USSR gave them complete independence because of big protests and stuff like that in 2003 or 2004."—Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:56, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I want the Ukraine in the USSR. Just change the Belarus/Ukraine to Turkmenistan or Uzbekistan. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Clarification I wanted to clarify a few things: #Yarphei has permission to gain original territory after the Soviet Union's article is completed. #Is it necessary to create an article for Vladmir Putin? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:13, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Wha bou' Medvedev? He's more 1337 than Comrade Putin. Also, I still have Гимн Советского Союза waiting in the wings for your approvals, Comrade Rasmus and Comrade TimeMaster. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:21, August 18, 2010 (UTC)